


Freezing Desire

by Nonsense_Shit



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, rivetra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 01:16:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1247284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonsense_Shit/pseuds/Nonsense_Shit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Petra wants, Petra gets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freezing Desire

"Why?"

"Because I've never tried doing this before." Petra smiles cheekily.

"No. Absolutely not. I do not need my innards freezing as well." Levi refuses.

"Aw come on." She tugs at his sleeves. "If it's too much, we will stop. I promise." She shoves her pinky an inch away from his nose, almost poking him.

"No."

Petra refuses to give up on her quest; not when she has bought the goods.

"Fine. You can sleep by yourself tonight. I'm going back to try this with Hanji instead. I'm sure she is more than willing to experiment stuff with me." She began to pack her bag and slid her phone into her pocket.

Levi froze. Should he be glad that he didn't have to be the guinea pig anymore or worrying over his girlfriend's health with that maniac as her partner? But most important of all, he hated the thought of sleeping alone. On a winter night. Alone in his big bed. Without his lover.

"Fine." He relents. "Bring out the stuff."

Petra beamed triumphantly, hurriedly putting her stuff back down and rushing into the kitchen while Levi was preparing himself for the consequences.

Back with a small bowl filled with vanilla ice cream, Petra flopped onto the plush couch and handed Levi a spoon. Half regretting his decision, he scooped a tiny portion and put it in his mouth. He cringed.

"It's too fucking cold for this."

"Really? I find it bearable though. Here, let's try it this way."

Scooping another spoonful and putting it in her mouth, she turned to Levi and kissed him, ice cream and all. Levi was not expecting that, but he is not about to complain. He may not be a big fan of PDA but in the confines of his own house, he welcomes all of his girlfriend's affections.

Once the junk had melted, Petra broke the kiss.

"So, your verdict?" She asked, lips wet and puffy with a little trace of ice cream left.

"You talk too much."

Levi pulled her back, bent on erasing every taste of vanilla in her mouth and replacing it with his, ice cream long forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> A random drabble of mine.


End file.
